


Up to It

by Ti_ren



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_ren/pseuds/Ti_ren
Summary: "What would you think of having Date Night tonight?"





	Up to It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAkira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ideals of the Young and Faithful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338923) by [MistressAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAkira/pseuds/MistressAkira). 



> For MistressAkira, who inspired me with her wonderful [Ideals of the Young and Faithful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338923/chapters/25376988) and headcanons. Go check her out, she deserves it!
> 
> Some things to note:  
> \- Kamui has a dog (if you want to be specific, Australian shepherd) because of his family's shepherding ways. Also he seems the type to like dogs.  
> \- Leon likes kissing. Like, a LOT. Kamui likes marking him up real good.  
> \- Everyone knows about their relationship, and definitely knows they're banging via Kamui and Leon's neck. Except for a few people who are too oblivious to notice.
> 
> Maybe I'll come back to this? I have ideas, but I lack the focus and confidence to actually commit to it 100% of the time. And they're very vague. :/
> 
> Okay, here's goes nothing. It's unbeta'd, I've gone over it at least ten times, so forgive any mistakes, unless they're blaring, in which case please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Edit: Already I found a few teeny things that have since been fixed, but more importantly I adjusted the paragraph spacing. Time to change my template. Again. (=_=)

“Kamui.”

The man's head shot up at his name; on the floor in front of him, Kamui's dog whined for more scratches behind her ears. “What's up, Leon?”

Leon leaned against the arm of the couch, playing with the bracelet on his wrist. “What would you think about having date night tonight?”

'Date night' was a loosely defined term between them. It could mean going out for dinner and/or drinks, or taking Haru to the dog park, or staying home eating Chinese with a slobbering Haru watching them, or (his favourite if he was being honest) making out on the couch, a long-forgotten movie playing in the background and the promise of taking it straight to the bedroom. Date night was _their_ night, and something of a cure-all for whatever happened during the days or weeks in between.

If there was anything in the world they could never fight over, it was this.

Kamui swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. “Yeah. Yeah, definitely. What did you have in mind?”

Obliging Haru with a few pats to the head when she wandered over, Leon said, “I want to stay in. Besides, there's something I wanted to bring up.”

“I don't know if I like the sound of that.”

“Rude,” Leon said, snorting. “You will, though. It's something I've been thinking about for some time now.”

“Now it _really_ can't be good.”

“Shut up for a second, will you?”

Shooing Haru out of the way, Leon came around the couch to shove Kamui further into it, slipping smoothly into his lap. He waited until Kamui held his gaze before saying, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

“But we already-”

Leon rolled his eyes. “In the _ass_ , Kamui.”

Kamui's eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline, mouth parted. “You do?”

Leon shrugged, playing it off. “We don't have to. I'm perfectly happy with what we do now. I just thought you might be up to it, is all.”

Seeing as he _was_ Kamui's first male lover, Leon had taken it upon himself to teach Kamui the tips and tricks he'd learned over the years, and set a pace Kamui agreed he could handle.

The first time Kamui gave him a proper blowjob after a few previous clumsy starts was certainly memorable (clutching desperately at Kamui's hair, one leg hooked over his shoulder, begging and praising in the same breath), and he'd only grown more eager to learn since then. Leon figured they were both ready for this by now.

Kamui swallowed hard again as he mulled the idea over in his head, brow pinched together in thought. His hands had come up to rub Leon's thighs absentmindedly.

“I'm up to it.”

Leon flashed him a satisfied grin. “Good, I knew you might be.”

“...I can change my mind, you know.”

“But you won't.”

 

* * *

 

 

Leon watched Kamui clip the leash on Haru from the hallway, arms crossed loosely in front of his chest. Jesse, after his short and unannounced (and unwanted, if Leon had anything to say about it, which he surely did) visit, was already in his car, waving to them and honking as he drove away to whatever party he'd tried coercing Kamui to going to. Leon didn't know, and didn't care to. Not tonight.

“Be back in a bit,” Kamui said, and the resolute look in his eyes as he glanced up at Leon told him they were going to have a _very_ good night.

He lifted his hand for a brief wave. “Don't get lost. Leave a trail of bread crumbs, just in case.”

Kamui chuckled, flipped him off, and shut the door behind him.

Starting from now, Leon had approximately an hour before Kamui returned from his run to shower and get ready, and maybe have some of the leftovers from that night's dinner.

His stomach grumbled unhappily.

Dinner first, then.

 

* * *

 

After sifting through his bag for his tin of lube (his personal favourite, and one he brought every time he came over, just in case), dimming the lights, and brushing the taste of Greek food from his mouth, Leon jumped into a very long and very _thorough_ shower. He thought about using his own shampoo and body wash, but decided against it; if he was going to show Kamui a good time, he was going to make it even better by using Kamui's instead.

And he rather liked the smell of Kamui fresh out of the shower. He smelled of pine and greenery and fields of dry grass. Kamui _had_ to appreciate it.

Leon was just towelling off when he heard the front door shut and Kamui's voice echoing down the hall.

“Haru, bed.”

Presumably, Haru went to her crate without complaint, for Kamui came into the room a few moments later, his nose and ears red from the outside chill.

He stood in the door frame, still in his jacket, eyeing Leon's towel-clad form. His beloved scarf hung loosely in his hand.

Leon smirked, proud that he could stop Kamui dead in his tracks, and ambled over to him, hair still dripping water slowly down his back.

“Still want to do this?”

Kamui snapped out of it. “Yeah.”

“Then come here.”

Kamui went, and Leon rose up on his toes to kiss him. The size difference between them was often an inconvenience, though it more than made up for it when he wanted to be the little spoon. Or needed a blanket when none were within reach.

Kamui's jacket was freezing cold. Leon jolted every time the metal zipper touched his skin and batted it away with a grimace. “Take that thing off, already.”

Kamui snickered, shucking the offending item along with his belt. “Better?”

“This, too,” Leon said, tugging at his shirt, which was swiftly removed and thrown out of sight. “Mm, much better.”

“Anything else you want gone?”

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Kamui's jeans, Leon walked backwards and pulled him along towards the bed; somewhere along the way, Leon's towel slid off of his hips. “These. And those.” He gestured to Kamui's shoes. “And everything else, if you would,” he added.

“Demanding, much?” Kamui gave him a gentle push and Leon dropped onto the bed. Toeing his shoes and socks off, he shimmied out of his jeans, then his boxers, and then there was nothing between them but skin as he followed Leon.

Leon flipped them immediately, running a finger down the centre of Kamui's chest and to his rising cock, then following it with his tongue. Kamui arched beneath him, running his fingers through Leon's hair as Leon ducked to take him into his mouth.

He wouldn't overdo it; he needed Kamui hard, but it didn't mean Leon couldn't tease the hell out of him first.

Kamui was always so easy to get going, always sensitive to his touch, and Leon never missed a chance to exploit it. He gave his cock a slow, firm lick and blew lightly on the damp skin, and Kamui arched up into it, a hand slapping over his mouth to muffle his groan.

“Don't want me to hear you?” Leon asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. His hand roamed about Kamui's chest, feeling it rise and fall with slow, shallow breaths, and the frantic beat of his heart under his fingertips. “But what if _I_ want to hear it? I want to know exactly what I'm doing to you.”

“Leon, I _swear_ -” Cut off by Leon sucking him down and his own quiet cry, Kamui's grip on his hair tightened, and through his bangs Leon could see Kamui panting, eyes locked on to his.

Once Kamui was sufficiently wet, Leon slithered back up to kiss him, purring when Kamui cupped the back of his head with one hand and pulled him further onto his chest with the other.

Kamui slotted their hips together, grinding his thigh between Leon's and drawing a gasp from him. After rolling his hips in an effort for more, Leon willed his brain to refocus and reached to take them both in hand. Kamui hissed and bent to nip along Leon's jaw, nose burying itself in his neck.

Then he paused.

“Is that... my body wash?”

“Hmm, finally noticed, have you?”

In a silent reply, Kamui redoubled his efforts, sucking bruises into Leon's skin and thrusting into his hand, his own clutching at Leon's back and trailing downwards. Surely he could feel the sounds he ripped from his throat under his lips. He moved on to Leon's mouth, satisfied with his work, and murmured, “Wanna fuck you. Right now.”

“Do you?” Leon smiled a most wicked smile. “What's the magic word?”

“ _Please_ , Leon.”

“That's the one.”

Kamui leisurely attacked his neck again and sneaked a hand along his rib cage to thumb a nipple, not one of his favourite spots but sending sparks through him nonetheless.

Leon hauled him up by his shoulders with slightly unsteady hands and watched Kamui sit up on his elbows, appraising him while he fumbled for the lube and condom. Kamui watched him back, eyes roaming over Leon before catching on the bites and bruises he'd left on him. As soon as Leon straddled his lap, Kamui went straight back to his task, holding him firmly in place as he marked up the other side of Leon's neck.

Cracking the tin open, Leon dipped his fingers in the lube and scooped a small amount out of it, reaching behind him.

“Wait,” Kamui said quietly into his collarbone, and looked up at him questioningly. His hand came up to wrap around Leon's wrist; the lube, warmed by his body heat, dribbled down his fingers and wrist and onto Kamui's. He tilted his head downwards in a suggestive nod.

His heart skipped a beat at the unspoken request. Leon nodded, pushing Kamui's hand towards the tin. He adjusted himself accordingly, giving Kamui more room to work with, and brought his slicked fingers to meet Kamui's behind him.

“Slowly,” he said, then let out a breath when Kamui breached his hole with the tip of his finger. His spine tingled already and forced a shudder out of him, and Leon willed himself to not push back and greedily take more. Instead, he let Kamui move at his own pace, slow but curious, as gentle as always. Kamui's breath came in heavy sighs against his collarbone.

It was excruciating.

Swallowing an impatient whine, Leon slipped his own finger inside himself beside Kamui, directing him. “Like this,” he murmured, taking the shell of Kamui's ear between his teeth. He curled their fingers forward, pressed them down, and Leon whimpered and clenched and again fought the urge to just rock on Kamui's hand.

The sound prompted Kamui to take over and push another finger into Leon. While it burned just a little, Leon relished it, rewarding him with several open-mouthed kisses down his jaw. He withdrew his hand and again reached between them to grasp Kamui's cock; it felt feverish, and twitched against his every time he dragged the back of his nails along the length of it.

Kamui's breath caught, a small moan escaping him. It was oh so satisfying to tease the sounds out of him, though he had to admit that it was even more satisfying to know that the more he did it, the more confident Kamui became; there were three fingers now, and they stretched him both carefully and firmly.

However, Leon had had enough.

Pushing Kamui's hand away (and shivering at the feeling of being suddenly empty), Leon tore the condom wrapper open with his clean hand and his teeth, then hastily rolled it over Kamui's cock. He had to balance himself with the aid of the other man's shoulder, as his knees threatened to give out on him.

“You ready?” Kamui breathed, jaw clenched and hands grasping Leon's hips.

Leon chuckled. Kamui almost looked like he was preparing to take a punch to the face, though his voice belied his desire. “Are _you_?”

“ _Yes._ ”

With a soft kiss, Leon aligned himself with Kamui's cock and sunk down. Kamui groaned into his mouth, grip tightening. He let Leon take complete control without complaint.

Leon bottomed out and sighed, sat firmly in Kamui's lap. Strangely, Kamui's eyebrows were still pinched together, his mouth a thin line. Was something actually wrong?

“Kamui?” Leon leaned back to peer at his face.

“I'm okay.” Kamui laughed, quiet and breathless. He leaned his forehead on Leon's shoulder. “You're just... You're tight. It's _too_ good.”

That was definitely _not_ something wrong.

“Mm, I'm flattered.” Looping his arms behind Kamui's neck, Leon played with the soft hair at the nape. Kamui hummed, obviously enjoying it. “Need a minute?”

Kamui shook his head.

“Well, what are you waiting for, then? Hurry it up.”

Dark eyes glinted at him, holding his gaze until Kamui surged upwards, claiming his mouth with his own. Leon welcomed it, craved it, moaning quietly as he ran his nails up and down Kamui's back. He rose up a few inches, only to drop back down and rock his hips, trapping his cock between the two of them.

Kamui was warm, almost stiflingly so; his breath was hot on his skin as he bit and kissed whatever he could reach; his hands, sticky with their sweat, pressed heat into his waist and thigh; his arms when Kamui grabbed hold of him and lifted him up, supporting him as he laid Leon on his back. It was a miracle Leon hadn't melted completely.

With his lower half propped up by Kamui's thighs, it was effortless for Leon to swing his legs up and dig his heels into Kamui's back, urging him to go faster. Instead, Kamui drove his hips forward and kept them there, grinding sweetly and agonizingly into Leon.

Leon panted desperately against his smug, smirking mouth, “Kamui, _please_ ,” but was ignored entirely. It made him both pissed that he'd given Kamui control and absolutely thrilled that he did.

Instead, Kamui dropped his elbows on either side of Leon's head and Leon was forced to curl further, knees knocking against Kamui's ribs and his neglected cock sandwiched still between them. He turned his head to gasp for fresh air and Kamui's mouth went instantly for his throat once more, lightly biting the tense muscles and laving the dark marks he'd left behind. Kamui stopped more than once, either to hike Leon further up from where he'd been slipping back down to the bed, or to just breathe, hanging his head, tiny moans and whispers of, “ _Fuck_ , Leon,” slipping from his lips.

Leon took the opportunity during one of these pauses to thread his fingers through Kamui's thick hair. He played with it for a moment, pinching a few strands between his fingertips, then tugged firmly. It had the desired effect: Kamui's mouth parting in a startled cry and a powerful thrust of his hips forward. Spurred on, Kamui pulled back-

“Hey, Kamui, have you- Oh, _Mila_!”

Jesse's indignant screech ripped a gasp from Leon, his whole body paralyzed with shock. Above him, Kamui was much the same, mouth dropped open and his eyes wide. Leon probably shouldn't have enjoyed the way that Kamui's body reflexively hunkered down over him, pushing him just that much deeper. He let out a hushed moan that he hoped Jesse couldn't hear.

“Jesse, what the hell are you doing here?”

Jesse threw his hands up in surrender. “I forgot my bag! I tried to phone you, like, three times, but you never answered! I had to drive all the way back here to get it.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kamui let out a frustrated growl. “Can you just-”

“Wait, _Leon_?!”

_Fucking Jesse, just fuck off for Mila's fucking sake._

Jesse's jaw was slack when Leon dared to look him in the eye, and oh how he wanted to gouge out those eyes at that very moment.

Their performance did _not_ need an audience.

“ _That's_ who you've been banging this whole time?! _Leon_?”

Leon bristled, gritting his teeth. What, exactly, was wrong with him? He was exceptional banging material, and also a _person_ , thank you very much. “I'm _right here_ , if you hadn't noticed! And unfortunately for us, so are _you_!”

“I- uh...” Jesse floundered, desperately (smartly) looking anywhere else but them. “So, _have_ you seen my bag-”

“For fuck's sake, Jesse, get _out_!”

Kamui ripped the spare pillow from the bed and hurled it at Jesse. Leon did the same with one of Kamui's shoes, and had Jesse not already hidden behind the door, it would have hit precisely where he'd aimed it: Jesse's stupid blond head.

The door slammed shut and footsteps could be heard hastily fading away down the hall. Slapping the heel of his palm to his forehead, Leon made a noise even he didn't know he could make and collapsed back onto the bed. Kamui followed, laying down so as not to put his entire weight on him, and buried his face into the blanket. They were still connected, and any movement made Leon squirm for more, even after being so rudely interrupted.

His sorely neglected cock agreed.

“So, are we going to continue, or am I just going to have to take care of myself?” Leon cocked an eyebrow and hoped he looked tantalizing and not completely out of his mind.

Pushing himself up, Kamui stared at him like he'd grown another head and seemed to think the latter, but surprised him by cupping his jaw to bring him in for a kiss. Leon let it stay tame for only a second or two before he clutched Kamui's hair and flipped them both over. He hummed into the kiss, guiding Kamui's hand again to his ass. Kamui, thankfully, understood, and put both hands on him, pulling him back and forth on his cock.

Leon ran his mouth down Kamui's jaw, then throat, then chest, until he could reach no more, then straightened to lift himself up and down, reaching down to give his cock the attention it so desperately called for. Kamui gripped him tightly, even pulling him apart just enough to run his finger along the rim of Leon's hole and feel himself moving. It startled a whimper from Leon at the sensation shooting through his body.

Kamui pulled him back down into a kiss, dug his heels into the mattress, and pushed his hips up, meeting Leon thrust for thrust and wringing gasps and muted cries out of him like it was nothing. It only took a minute for his rhythm to stutter, and he came groaning Leon's name against his lips.

As Kamui settled on the remaining pillow, Leon admired the sight of him: blissed out, hair matted to his forehead, mouth open and panting, chest heaving and abs clenching, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Leon ground his hips, taking as much of Kamui as he could, and felt his body tense up. He came hard, stroking himself through it, and streaked Kamui's chest with white. Kamui didn't seem to notice, or if he did he gave no indication that it bothered him.

Really, Leon took it as a compliment. He'd fucked Kamui so hard he'd left him boneless and high as a kite.

Coming down from his own high, Leon had the sense to pull off slowly and remove the condom from Kamui's softening cock. He tied it, tossed it into the bin beside the nightstand, and tucked himself into Kamui's side, quivering with the aftershocks. He could feel Kamui's skin doing the same, and traced a finger along his ribs.

“Are you alive?”

Kamui stirred reluctantly. “Mph, no...” He turned onto his side, slinging an arm across Leon's waist. “We're not doing that again. I'd actually die.” He attempted to pull him closer, only to have Leon push him away gently.

“Nuh-uh. We're cleaning up, Kamui. The sheets are ruined, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not sleep on a puddle.” Leon stared mournfully at his tin of lube, half hidden by the blanket with most of its contents spilled. He hated to waste it, but after a round of sex like _that_ , he was willing to accept its noble sacrifice. He prodded Kamui in the side. “So, up.”

Rather than complying, Kamui sleepily yanked him forwards, trapping him in an embrace that Leon was hard-pressed to escape from. “Don't care.”

“Well, _I_ do,” Leon said stubbornly, then added, “At least let me wipe us off.”

Kamui grunted, relenting, so Leon took his chance to peel himself away long enough to fetch two damp facecloths from the bathroom. One he used for himself and left behind, the other he brought back to bed to wash his come off of Kamui's chest.

Tossing it on the already soaked spot where his tin lay overturned, Leon slipped back onto the bed and into Kamui's arms, finally letting himself absorb the warmth and affection emanating from the other man.

His eyes drifted shut, feeling the same.

(In the morning, they'd wake up among dried, crusty sheets and enjoy languid, unhurried kisses. There would be a plate of food and coffee long gone cold outside the door, and a note from Jesse reading, “Sorry! I took the dog out for the day. Breakfast is on me.” It was actually lunch, but Leon forgave him just a little for the sentiment.)

(He was still going to kill him, though. Kamui agreed to help.)


End file.
